


Tuna Sashimi

by DarkMoonKilling



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Mentions of Character Death, Some Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoonKilling/pseuds/DarkMoonKilling
Summary: A series of drabbles on everyone's thoughts on and relationships with Tsuna. No particular order or time periods.





	Tuna Sashimi

Disclaimer: Don't own anything; I'm really just playing in someone else's sandbox for a little while. Cross posted from ff.net.

/

Yamamoto Takeshi's not as oblivious as most seem to think he is. He knows that the mafia game that he's playing with Tsuna and the others is the real thing, or at the very least preparation for the real thing for Tsuna. True, he thought it was a game at first. But, during his initiation he realised the truth. After all, those bullets and bombs were very real. He knows he's not the smartest, but he's not a complete idiot.

It's because he's not as much of an idiot as he acts that he continues to pretend it's a game. He can see that it makes Tsuna feel a bit better. He'd wanted to make friends with his fellow no good student for a while, but he hadn't been very sure about how to go about it. And, to be honest, he'd been a bit afraid of what his baseball friends and teammates would have said. Or worse, done to Tsuna. After all, other students at Namimori don't really treat Tsuna very well. It's something that kinda.... annoys him. 

And then.... he'd broken his arm. Then nearly died. Even though they hadn't really known each other Tsuna had noticed that he was depressed and saved him. Tsuna! Not his friends or his teammates or any of those countless admirers. Not a single one of the people who claimed to care about him had bothered to notice how he was feeling until he shoved it in their faces by attempting suicide. Even after they finally noticed, not a single one was willing to try to save him, to falling him and pull him.back from the edge. 

No one...... but Tsuna. 

Tsuna, who barely even knew him. Tsuna, who really had it so much worse than him. Tsuna, who he had never tried to help, never spoken up for, never had the courage to stand up for, because he couldn't bear to lose what friends he had, couldn't bear to be lonely. Yet, the smaller boy hadn't looked down on him for not being able to handle the short, almost taste of what he'd been going through. Takeshi has a few realise that day - that Tsuna was incredibly strong, to be able to go through that hell of loneliness. That those he thought were his friends and teammates weren't. And that Tsuna would possibly be the best friend he'd ever have.

Tsuna inspired him that day, and Takeshi will do anything to repay him. He will train and get stronger so that he can stand and fight beside Tsuna as his Rain Guardian and as his friend. So that Tsuna won't have to worry about him. He knows that Tsuna will make a great leader and he is going to be lucky enough to see it happen, right from the start. He vows not to let Tsuna down.


End file.
